1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an apparatus exterior unit.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, many image forming apparatuses are proposed, which are configured such that an opening and closing member (a cover) supporting a transfer roller is closed, and thereby the transfer roller is pressed against an image carrier on a surface of which a toner image is carried.